callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
.44 Magnum
The [[wikipedia:Colt Anaconda|'.44 Magnum']] is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The .44 Magnum is almost always carried and used by General Shepherd throughout the campaign. Shepherd is seen using the .44 Magnum at the beginning of the mission "Team Player", the end of "Loose Ends" to kill Ghost and Roach, and in "Endgame" when he attempts to kill Soap and Captain Price. This weapon is not available in the campaign; however, while in the mission "Museum", the player can pick up this weapon either from the display shelf or by killing General Shepherd. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is available for Create-A-Class at level 26, being the second Handgun unlocked. The weapon always kills in three or fewer hits, regardless of the use of Stopping Power - the perk only increases the range at which a two-hit kill is attainable. In Hardcore gamemodes, the .44 Magnum requires just one hit to kill regardless of range or perks, unless used against a player using Painkiller, Final Stand or Last Stand, or if shooting through cover thick enough. This gun is mostly effective for close to medium ranges, but it can also kill at long range. The .44 Magnum has high recoil, but with a fast recovery between shots, and can have all six rounds fired quickly with little loss of accuracy up to medium range. Its main drawbacks are its small six-round capacity and moderately slow reload animation - however, it does have a quick Reload Cancel, which reduces the reload time by roughly half. The .44 is often compared to the Desert Eagle, as both have close to the same stats, with high damage and low ammo capacity. However, the .44 Magnum has more damage and better accuracy, while the Desert Eagle has a larger magazine capacity. The .44 Magnum is overall better than the Desert Eagle, with less recoil, correctly aligned iron sights, and ability to kill over a longer range without the need of Stopping Power. This weapon is most commonly found in Multiplayer with the Tactical Knife Attachment, and used with the combination of rushing perks Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando. The knife attack is very effective with a Tactical Knife, especially with the increased melee lunge range due to Commando. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife Gallery .44 Magnum MW2.png|The .44 Magnum. .44_Magnum_ADS_MW2.png|Iron sights. .44_Magnum_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the .44 Magnum. .44 Magnum 3rd person MW2.png|The .44 Magnum in third person view. .44_Magnum_Tactical_Knife_MW2.png|The .44 Magnum with Tactical Knife. .44_Magnum_Reloading_Tactical_Knife_MW2.png|Reloading the .44 Magnum with Tactical Knife. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The .44 Magnum appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It has a wooden grip instead of a black synthetic one that the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version had. The hammer also appears to have been either cut or filed down to a shorter length. It features the same reload animation as the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version. It only appears once in the campaign, in "Bag and Drag", as Tueur or the random soldier who assists the player may draw it when out of ammo. It can be picked up if either of them are killed. It holds a total of 18 rounds carried , six loaded. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is unlocked at Level 46 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has slightly less maximum damage than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, much less minimum damage, but has the same amount of recoil. Though the gun works well in close quarters combat, it suffers in mid-long ranges due to its low damage and high recoil at range, where at maximum range, it can take 5-6 shots to kill an enemy depending on where the bullets hit. Survival Mode The .44 Magnum is available in Survival Mode at level 20 and costs $250. Attachments *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. Gallery .44 Magnum MW3.png|First person view of the .44 Magnum. .44 Magnum Sight MW3.png|The .44 Magnum's Iron Sights. .44 Magnum Reload MW3.png|Reloading. .44 Magnum Reload2 MW3.png|Reloading (2). .44 Magnum Akimbo MW3.png|Akimbo .44 Magnums. .44 Magnum TacKnife MW3.png|The Magnum with a Tactical Knife. .44_Magnum_Tactical_Knife_Reloading.png|Reloading the Magnum with a Tactical Knife. MW3-Magnum-1.jpg|Shepherd wields his .44 Magnum in a flashback. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On the left side of the barrel, there is writing that reads: "BRAD ALLENCONDA .44MAGNUM," a reference to Brad Allen, Infinity Ward's lead artist, and the Colt Anaconda. *The .44 Magnum is one of five revolvers to appear in the Call of Duty series, the others being the Webley Mk IV, the .357 Magnum, the Python, and the MP412. *When equipped with the Tactical Knife, the .44 Magnum's reload changes slightly; the character will flick his wrist to close the cylinder after inserting the speedloader, rather than close it with his other hand. *In the campaign level "Museum", if the player picks up the .44 Magnum from the display case and then kills Shepherd, the player can pick up his .44 Magnum too without picking up ammo or dropping the Magnum they already have. General Shepherd's .44 Magnum and the regular one either have different coding or General Shepherd's Magnum has FMJ that has not been labeled. *The .44 Magnum has the smallest hipfire spread of any weapon in the game, tied with the Desert Eagle. *When using the Tactical Knife, visual recoil is reduced. *.44 Magnum is the only weapon used in pre-made classes that is not unlocked as soon as Create-a-Class is unlocked. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The .44 Magnum is the only handgun that is not available in the Special Ops mission Stay Sharp. *The new .44 Magnum somewhat resembles the Python from Call of Duty: Black Ops, being less shiny and with wooden grips. *The .44 Magnum recycles the Desert Eagle's firing sound from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Though having the same damage as the MP412, the Create-A-Class stats shows the .44 Magnum having lower damage. *This weapon, as well as the MP412, receives five reserve magazines instead of the usual two. ru:.44 Magnum Category:Revolvers Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons